


36.5

by Rayemyname



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayemyname/pseuds/Rayemyname
Kudos: 5





	36.5

*好喜欢这像是如你体温一般的季节  
*冬天写了一篇夏天的文（我爱夏天！！

  
吴世勋又收到别人送的花了。

张艺兴刚下课，抱着书往教室外走，文艺部不一会儿就要开会，手机里讨论工作的消息一行一行往上挤，今年刚进部门的新人发的一条八卦突然蹦出来，大家的话头立刻改变了风向。

“刚刚又有人在广播站点歌给世勋学长表白了，还站在教学楼下面送花。”  
“哇！什么人啊，这么有勇气。”  
“...不知道，反正长得漂亮。”  
“有图吗有图吗？”  
“不仅有图还有视频！”  
...

张艺兴正循环着最近练习的悲伤情歌，被视频里嘈杂的声音打断，拍摄的人站的太远，也看不清吴世勋脸上的表情，倒是把旁人起哄的声音听的一清二楚。

视频结束，悲伤情歌又循环起来，张艺兴抿抿嘴，把怀里的书抱的紧了些。

  
文艺部的氛围倒不像其他部门，开会时大家围着桌子也是一起头脑风暴，张艺兴擅长倾听，抓住了那个让他满意的点子就会顺着往下，偏偏今天大家都像是弹尽粮绝了似的，张艺兴左听右听也听不出什么想法，撑着脑袋逐渐失去耐心。

叩叩两声，会议室的门被打开，探进来今天八卦主角的脸，“你好，请问张艺兴在吗？”  
张艺兴猛地坐直，胡乱应了两声，让大家休息一会，匆忙走出会议室。

“怎么今天开会不告诉我呀，我还在教学楼下面等你好久。”

嗯嗯，要是不等我说不定也不会收到花来着。

“忘了。”张艺兴低着头，盯着脚尖，吴世勋今天穿的这双鞋还是他送的。

“什么时候结束啊？”吴世勋摸摸他的脑袋，张艺兴偏开一点想躲，吴世勋不让，“不开心？”

“没有。”说罢又觉得自己这话没什么可信度，又补充道，“今天开会没什么效率。”

吴世勋一副了然的表情，“那就往后推一推嘛，你们最近活动太多了，太累了吧。”

张艺兴点头应付着，转移话题道，“你怎么知道我在开会的？”

吴世勋晃晃手机，“问你部长了。”

他们谈恋爱的事只有部门里的“老人”才知道，所以今天其他人激情八卦的时候，他们一句话也不敢说。

吴世勋凑前一步抱了抱张艺兴，“我在外面等你，晚上去吃新开的那家卤肉饭，据说还不错。”  
隔着衣服也能感觉到男朋友的体温，张艺兴埋在肩窝里深吸一口气，闷闷地说好。

推开门回到会议室，部长盯着张艺兴做口型，“吵、架、了、吗？”

张艺兴摇摇头。

不过他怎么连收到花的事都不跟我说。

“等你忙完我们去海边玩吧，我开车。”吃着饭，吴世勋没由来的提起。  
张艺兴鼓着腮帮子点头。

不过他没想到吴世勋的执行力有这么强。期中一过，学校像是进入了一段中场休息，除了日常上课，竟没什么事做。两人的课表对照起来拼拼凑凑出一个三天小长假，吴世勋连行李都没让张艺兴收拾，就把上完最后一节课的张艺兴拉走了。

“你能不能让我喘口气了...”张艺兴被塞上车，“你借你哥的车，你哥开什么上班啊？”

吴世勋探到副驾驶给张艺兴系上安全带，撇嘴不满道，“你还担心我哥这个富二代干嘛？”

“嘿你这人...”张艺兴白了一眼，“你不也是，臭不要脸。”

“那我看你也挺满意的。”吴世勋咔哒一声把安全带扣上，飞快在张艺兴脸颊亲了一口，“出发啦？”

张艺兴把车载音响连上自己的手机，本想说听着歌能精神些，中途还能跟吴世勋换着开，谁知道没出两首歌就歪着头睡着了，迷迷糊糊感觉到吴世勋停了车给他调了座椅靠背，无意识地在吴世勋怀里蹭了蹭，小猫似的动作取悦了男朋友，加满油一口气开到了底。

张艺兴醒过来的时候，车停在一片海滩旁的车位，夜晚的海风把衬衫的衣摆卷起来，吴世勋正叼着烟，还没来得及点燃，看到张艺兴醒了眼底闪过一丝局促，一边朝车的方向走一边摸口袋的烟盒子，含糊不清地说，“我就是想提提神来着...”  
张艺兴等他重新坐回车里的时候解了安全带，伸长了身子摸他身上的打火机，给他把烟点燃。吴世勋吸了一口，张艺兴还保持着撑在他身旁的样子，看着吴世勋吐出的烟圈被风吹散，仰了仰头，“我也要。”

“啧，”吴世勋把两指夹着的烟塞进张艺兴嘴里，“你又没开车。”

“那我困嘛...小气鬼。”张艺兴拿了烟在副驾驶坐好，“一直盯着我干嘛？”  
“赶紧还给我啦！”  
张艺兴直接说不让抽还好，这刚抽一口就拿走，瘾被勾上来又不让满足，吴世勋拿张艺兴没办法，打算自己再点一支，张艺兴按住他的手，还炫耀似的把烟圈呼了吴世勋一脸。

白烟聚在一起又散开，为了不在车上留下烟味车门大敞开着，除了两人的呼吸，就剩下不远处的海浪声。昏暗的路灯只照亮了停车位这小小的一方，往远了看连海滩上有什么都看不清。

没有人群、没有广播、也没有玫瑰花。

“在想什么？”烟燃了半段，吴世勋把快掉落烟灰的烟拿回来，在车外抖了抖。  
张艺兴侧过头，“在想你什么时候吻我。”

夹着烟的手就伸在外面，吴世勋实现了张艺兴的想法。吻到的是薄荷，呼吸的是海风，明明都是透着凉性的味道，却怎么也降不下两人的体温。两人想挨得再近些，吴世勋终于把燃尽的香烟扔掉，伸手把张艺兴拉到自己腿上，双手绕后插在张艺兴大腿间托着他，张艺兴被吻红了脸，扶着车顶换气，像快下雨的时候闷在水里的鱼。

吴世勋摸索着他的大腿，嘴唇顺着张艺兴漂亮的肩颈线，“以后要我戒烟也可以这样。”

烟瘾没了，其他瘾就上来了。

吴世勋关上车门，把驾驶座的位置往后移了移，椅背也放了下来，幸好这车足够宽敞，能让张艺兴彻底坐到自己身上，倒下来还有方向盘撑着，但腰那一截始终空落落的得靠张艺兴自己撑着，裤子褪到膝弯处就累的不行，吴世勋也不知道犯了哪门子浑，自己坐的规矩方便脱裤子办事，却非要把张艺兴的裤子全脱掉，抬着张艺兴的腿蹬着车顶才把裤子脱下来整个扔到后座。张艺兴把着方向盘撑起来，又被吴世勋伸进后穴的手指头刺激的脑袋发懵，手一软又倒回去，后背撞在方向盘上，喇叭声急促而响亮，生怕没人注意到他们趁着四下无人干这档子事似的。

张艺兴立马直了腰背，羞得想要钻到车底，扣着车窗的按钮把三面都遮的严严实实，偏偏挡风玻璃遮不住自己的后背，万分的不安感都集中在后面。

“我看着呢...后面没人。”吴世勋手上并没有停下动作，另一只手探进衣服摸着张艺兴光滑的脊背，衣服是万万不想脱的，这么好看的身子可不能让被人占了便宜。  
“哥哥。”吴世勋突然这么叫道，“我进来了。”

张艺兴撑着车窗玻璃配合吴世勋的动作往下坐，一手揽着吴世勋的脖子，吴世勋经过刚才的一番折腾也出了一层薄汗，加上车子关的严严实实，连仅有的海浪声也隔绝在外。张艺兴吻过吴世勋的唇，又游移到耳边，让吴世勋把自己顶撞的节奏听的一清二楚。十指紧扣，浸湿了体液和汗水也不愿放开。拨开爱人的衣扣，张艺兴感受着吴世勋的心跳，小声问道，“她们、嗯她们给你表白的时候...你什么感觉、啊...”

吴世勋停了动作，也不答话。张艺兴难耐，扭着身子，哼哼唧唧的让吴世勋继续做，“腿撑不住啦...”，直到火热的手托住自己，重新被填满，才肯停下自己黏糊糊的抱怨。吴世勋抵着张艺兴的额头，四目相对，声线饱含情欲，凑近爱人的耳朵倾诉着缱绻。  
颤抖着拉开车顶的遮光板，风吹散了云，甚至把星星也吹的摇摇欲坠。车身摇摇晃晃，张艺兴攀着吴世勋的肩膀和他接吻，最终揪紧了衣领，抓得指尖都泛白。浪潮层层涌来，曾经的疑虑如海沙般消失。

END


End file.
